You Are Mine
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y a pesar de que usualmente el 99.9% odiaba la excesiva efusividad de su teniente, no negaría que en lo recóndito de su frío ser el 1% que restaba le encantaba que ella lo atacase, de forma menos infantil y sí más mujer.


**You are mine**

**-/-/-**

**Sumario**: Y a pesar de que usualmente el 99.9% odiaba la excesiva efusividad de su teniente, no negaría que en lo recóndito de su frío ser el 1% que restaba le encantaba que ella lo atacase, de forma menos infantil y sí más mujer.

**-/-/-**

Su corazón latía un poco aprisa por la sorpresa. No le gustaba reconocerlo, pero ella lo había atrapado con la guardia baja y ahora pagaba el precio.

–Taichou... –la voz de ella fue baja, casi un ronroneo, mientras deslizaba sus manos bajo la camiseta del aludido. Sus miradas se encontraron, mientras las mejillas de él adquirían un ligero rubor que la hizo esbozar una sonrisa pequeña.

Las manos de ella apresaban su camiseta negra, mientras las manos de él estaban inmóviles a ambos lados de sus cabeza, aún sorprendido. Era el momento más atípico que había vivido con ella hasta ahora.

–¿Estás cómoda? –atino a preguntar cuando ella aprisiono por igual sus piernas entre las suyas, quedando pelvis contra pelvis.

No hubo respuesta, solo una mirada un tanto fría por parte de ella. Ahora el sentía un calor que le subía desde el vientre hasta el pecho.

Ella inclino su cabeza hasta rozar sus narices, provocando que su largo y llamativo cabello rubio con destellos créase una especie de arco sobre la de él.

–Matsumoto –gimió suavemente, cuando ella deslizó sus manos hasta el pecho firme de él y entonces también se percató en que ella no llevaba más que aquel condenado sujetador tan coqueto de encaje negro con hilos blancos y rosas y los jeans que debió haberse quitado.

–¿Hmm? –ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Los de ellas velados de una suave ira y los de él cargados de una fría pasión.

–¿Qué sucede? –logró articular sin que le temblará la voz por su nerviosismo.

–Quiero que siempre recuerde que usted es mío –respondió ella, acariciando los labios de él con su aliento.

Él frunció un poco el ceño, sin entender por qué ella estaba comportándose así del todo. Lo que sí sabía es que estaba muriéndose por tocar su sedoso cabello.

–No sé a qué te refieres –susurró mientras tomaba uno de sus largos mechones que caía justo al lado de su mano derecha –la verdad que no.

Matsumoto suspiro y unió su frente a la Hitsugaya.

–Eres todo un caso, Toushiro –bufó ella y entonces él supo que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Su apreciada teniente y novia estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Lo que aún no sabía era el por qué.

–¿Podrías explicarme lo que te pasa? –inspiró profundo antes de alzar su mano hasta el rostro de ella y acariciar suavemente su mejilla; ella relajó un poco su ceño.

–Es una tontería, al final –ella exhalo y esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa –olvídalo –e iba a ponerse de pie pero el sujetó su rostro, ahora con ambas manos, deteniéndola.

–Será una tontería pero provocó que te molestase –los dedos de ella empezaron a trazar dibujos en su pecho firme –y de algún modo, siento que estoy siendo castigado –añadió, con un tenue carmín en sus mejillas antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Ella rió.

–¿Esta es tu idea de castigo? –siguió riendo suavemente, rozando sus narices.

–Un poco, si –admitió a regañadientes –más porque me has tumbado aquí en el piso de la nada y te has puesto sobre mi como si quisieras provocarme y dejarme luego –dijo más como un gruñido mientras acariciaba el labio inferior de ella con el pulgar –ahora, ¿me dirás que ha pasado?

–Es una tontería, en serio –musitó, mordiendo el pulgar de Toushiro con suavidad –fue que te escuche hablar con la nueva miembro de la división que insinuó que podría esforzarse un poco más para ser tu teniente y estar más cerca de ti –añadió con cierta pena –no me gusta la idea de esa niñata cerca de ti.

–¿Entonces otra niñata puede estar cerca de mi, pero no ella? –dijo, burlón provocando ese cambio en la mirada de ella.

–No, ni ella ni ninguna otra. Tú eres mío –añadió con posesividad mientras clavaba suavemente sus uñas en el pecho de él–. Mío, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

–Tonta –se incorporó un poco sujetándola por la cintura –cómo si tuviera el valor de hacer algo como eso –rió suavemente entre dientes antes de acariciar el cuello de ella con su nariz.

–¿Quién tiene el valor? –deslizó sus manos por los hombros de él y volvió a encontrarse con esa mirada aguamarina.

–Esa chica, le dije que primero tendría que superarte en todo –añadió con indiferencia –eres la única en quien he depositado mi absoluta confianza Rangiku –ella de estremeció al oírlo decir su nombre –eres mi mano derecha y mi novia, eso sería como serte infiel –volvió a reír mientas ella hacía un puchero.

–Te dije que no era nada –dijo, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de él –que era una tontería.

–Si, pero no importa –dejo un beso en el pecho de ella –es una faceta infantil tuya que disfruto, de vez en cuando, mi pequeña_ "niñata" _–susurró en el oído de ella con una sutil burla.

Él la miro y estaba haciendo esos tiernos pucheros que jamás le diría lo derretian. Mientras ella se ponía de pie, aún debatiendo que ella no era ninguna niñata, recapacito en cuanto le gustaba esa mujer.

Aún cuando la mayoría del tiempo fuese infantil y holgazana, le complacia ver que cuando se trataba de su posición tanto en la división como en su corazón, ella dejaba aflorar a esa fogosa mujer que podía someterlo con sólo una mirada.

–Rangiku –espetó con seriedad mientras ella detenía su perorata –enojate más seguido –y sin más, salio de ahí dejándola a ella fría y boquiabierta.

¡Cómo de cambiante podía sea la actitud de su capitán y novio! Pero como le había gustado verlo "sometido" bajo ella, procuraria seguir su consejo.

**-Fin-**

**03/06/2013**

Lo sé, es una chafa, y siento que me quedaron los personajes medio salidos pero ya estaba harta de reescribirlo.

La idea surgió de una foto que vi de ellos hace poco (en mi Twitter Harumaki03 esta por si quieren verla) que me provocó miles de ideas pero aún no al nivel lemmon *o* (ya llegará, ya llegará). Trate de describir lo mejor posible la escena (Matsumoto sobre Hitsugaya, sus miradas encontradas) pero bueno, ustedes dirán.

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi segunda incursión con ellos *o*, me felicito a mí misma xD. Dejen saber qué les ha parecido, ¿si? Un abrazo fuerte, fuerte para todos (as).

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
